


if you'll be my bodyguard

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Art, Fanart, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pencil, Protective Bucky Barnes, Winteriron Holiday Exchange 2019, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Sometimes, Tony just wants to go out for a pizza alone. Too bad Bucky's job as his bodyguard involves following him around... until it's not too bad at all.For the 2019 WI HE.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: 2019 WinterIron_Holiday_Exchange





	if you'll be my bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/gifts).



> InsaneJuliann, I was _so_ tempted by your Space and Indiana Jones AU prompts, but "bodyguard Bucky" came up twice so I thought I'd better do that :P
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Fills the prompt: _After the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark, there is strong speculation that it wasn’t an accident. Obadiah “hires” a bodyguard for Tony against his wishes, the very silent and stoic James._


End file.
